new_motherbasefandomcom-20200213-history
The JACKAL Unit
"The JACKAL Unit" made by Cookie on 08/22/2016 Did some analyzing on who could be Cervantes' new "Dream Team" could be. First off they're known as the JACKAL Unit. A Group of Ninja Swordsmen from the West. Already made a name for themselves. to put it to best terms you could all understand. this would be the ALERT ON crew. A unit dedicated to stripping Ronnie from power. They all share a common set of skills. They are all specialized in Tracking, CQB, and Stealth. All of them have unique traits that i'm working to figure out in the long run that makes them different Cervantes Andres Ortega Referred to as "Chief" from the other units. He is the headmaster and soon to be Admiral. He currently is the only member who has to power to remove his Exoskeleton from his body without the need of surgery. His Exoskeleton makes him a more enhanced solider. He has the power to enlarge his muscle mass to obtain super strength when needed. His armor serves as full environmental protectant as he becomes Bulletproof, Fireproof and Shockproof. He wields a simple classic Hatori Hanzo Blade made of steel. His swordman skills are extreme for he can switch between his sword, His Makarov, and of course use his shock tentacles in a snap. He also has the ability to perform dashes using molecule splitting shoes that ignite when running at a certain speed. thus creating a fire trail. A Female named Celeste who obtained armor from the Cyborg Ninja Genji. Experimented by Cervantes. a versatile flanker with a very high level of mobility. Genjia is better suited up close to make use of her mobility and spread shurikens, but can still be formidable at range. Cyber-Agility makes Genjia a difficult target and allows her to navigate the map with ease. Swift Strike allows Genjia to engage, escape or move between targets efficiently. The damage on Swift Strike is considerable, but is insignificant to a tank. As such, Genjia uses Swift Strike to either manoeuvre around her enemies or deal small but quick and easy damage. Reflect allows Genjia to turn enemies' damage back towards them and even allows her to turn around entire ultimate abilities. This allowing for lethal burst damage, when it is timed properly and Genjia is well positioned. A Female cybord soldier name Jackie who decided to follow the footsteps of the well known cyborg Raiden (Jack the Ripper). when 18 she always wanted to be just like him. So Cervantes gave her that wish in exchange for loyalty.. He gave her the exact exoskeleton raiden was with exept a more female fitting. She even have the nanomachines and artificial blood. She carries a replica of the H.F.Blade and has proven to be a skillful Ninja. Her signature moves seem to come from variants seen from Jack, with her own twist, so the style always changes, making her unpredictable. Omen-possessed Parasite form of Tiger warrior Jago. Shadow Jago is almost identical to Jago except for a few key changes. His skin is a pale blue, he has pupil-less eyes, has chains in place of rope wrapped around his torso, and various articles of clothing are tattered. His facemask is stylized after a skeletal jaw, and his knee guards more closely resembles skulls than they do tigers. Rather than Jago's scimitar, Shadow Jago wields a serrated, saw-like blade. His visual effects (such as the Shendokuken) are colored purple, blue, and black, as opposed to Jago's previously orange, yellow, and white effects. His voice is much more sinister and darker than Jago's, often resorting to deep guttural growls rather than words.Shadow Jago is a merciless monster who fights without any signs of restraint, bellowing with fury and growling like an animal as he pummels his enemies with a barrage of attacks from all angles.Torn by inner conflict for his past deeds, Jago embraces the tiger spirit only to discover it is a false prophet. Corrupted by Cervantes. Jago is transformed into Shadow Jago, a dark reflection of the once noble warrior. Driven to conflict, every defeated opponent feeds energy directly to Cervantes' Flask used for research. (Unknown other guy)